


We got married...bro

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Other members are there but it's mostly about markhyuck, Secret Relationships, We Got Married AU, wrote this after watching joys episode so there may be similarities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: In an attempt to make the show, 'We Got Married', more accepting of same sex relationships, the company decides to pick a couple from the younger generation, hoping that by seeing the dynamic the two have between them (platonic or not) could perhaps change the mind of the traditional Korean community.Mark and Donghyuck receive letters, both offering them to come on the reality show and pretend to be a couple. Now, they both wouldn't have minded being a model (though they were apparently straight) to show people that it was alright to like the same gender. But, what if the secret relationship that they have together, one that they've been trying to hide for years, finally surfaces through constant public affection and the zero boundaries they have now?They hope the show works in supporting them.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	We got married...bro

Donghyuck huffed out a breath, the steam from his mouth mixed with the one that came out of his cup, and then glanced out the window. It was nearly winter. He knew he should probably not be out there, sat in a cafe at 11 am, sipping hot chocolate that was burning his tongue and that he should be getting ready to go practice. Yet there he was, ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone (it was the managers asking him where he was and why he was getting late) because he just didn't want to go.

He knew he was being a nuisance, to the members at least. They were waiting for him in the practice room, most likely getting shouted at by the managers, since they were all supposed to come to practice together, not separately. But sometimes, you just need a break. And Donghyuck needed this one badly.

A world tour, promotions for 127, and then Dream related activities had tired him down. Of course, Donghyuck knew he would have to go through this stress and physical exhaustion since it was one of the main things written in bold in his contract, but that didn't mean he couldn't complain. 

"Sir, will you be ordering anything else?" Donghyuck turned his head to the side, making eye contact with one of the waitresses, who immediately covered his face with her hand (a typical nice by someone who recognised him).

"No, that's all, thank you." Donghyuck nodded before turning his attention back to his cup of chocolate. The warmth from the drink escaped through the sides of the cup, getting absorbed by Donghyuck's hands, and he wondered why he didn't even bring a jacket with himself.

_ Ah, that's right. _

Mark wasn't here.

Since Donghyuck's wardrobe was basically empty, except for the few designer clothes he would buy himself when he felt happy, or the couple of sweaters Chenle bought him to express his love (or something like that), Donghyuck had pretty much no clothes. And so, every day, Donghyuck would sneak into Mark's room, stick his tongue out at Doyoung before peeling a few sweaters off the hangers and rushing back to his own room. 

But since they all changed their roommates again, and Mark now shared a room with a manager, the room was normally locked. That meant Donghyuck couldn't steal any more clothes. The ones he had already claimed and stuffed into his own wardrobe were somewhere under the pile of laundry Donghyuck was yet to do. With no other person to steal things from, Donghyuck was left with little to none clothes to himself. 

The phone on the table buzzed again, and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. If he wasn't replying, couldn't they just understand that he didn't want to go to work (although he was getting paid for the day). Mark wasn't there, and so he didn't want to go.

With a grunt, Donghyuck put his cup down carefully, slipping his fingers out of the curve in the cup, and then picked up his phone, swiping at the green button and pressing the phone against his ear.

"Hello?" He huffed, leaning on his elbow and holding his chin to his palm. The caller obviously found this amusing, and let out a laugh. A laugh that sounded too familiar to Donghyuck.

"What got you so mad?" Mark asked, a small chuckle escaping his mouth again, and Donghyuck felt his heart melt.

"Managers keep asking me to come to work," Donghyuck explained, letting his other hand, the one that wasn't holding the phone close to his ear, fall onto the table and wrap around the cup again. He tugged the cup towards himself, watching as the pastel brown liquid spun around in it. The swirl the cute girl had made over it was already gone, but Donghyuck could see some faint cream bits in it. 

"Then go," Mark replied, and Donghyuck rolled his eyes, bringing the cup to his lips and taking a small sip. His eyes fluttered closed at the heat and a sigh left his mouth. Although Mark's voice was warming his heart, it wasn't enough to get rid of the cold air around him. Only his sweater could do that.

"Why?" Donghyuck retorted, feeling his phone buzz for another time. He decided to ignore it again, because why would he pay attention to someone messaging him if Mark was on call with him? 

"Because I'm here," Mark answered, and Donghyuck nearly dropped his cup. 

It only took a few moments for Donghyuck to leave the cafe. He almost broke the cup he was holding in the process of running out. The girls behind the counter had looked at him with confusion but then guessed it might've been an emergency. Little did they know it was because Donghyuck's boyfriend had just informed him that he had returned after a whole two weeks. 

"Well you came early," Doyoung grumbled as Donghyuck entered the practice room. He waited for a response, but all Donghyuck did was look around the room, his eyes not staying in one place for too long. The older rolled his eyes, feeling a little hurt by the blatant arrogance of the younger, but still got up from his seat. He wrapped a hand around Donghyuck and shoved him out of the room, holding a pinky towards the room at the end of the corridor. "He's been waiting for a while."

Without a, "thank you', or a smile, Donghyuck spun on his heels, the sole of his shoe creating an obnoxiously loud noise in the hallway and the brunette dashed past everyone present. As he opened the door and before he could do anything, Donghyuck's eyes fell upon the CEO and managers sitting in the room. They had friendly smiles on their faces and a bunch of papers laid out in front of them. The only thing that caught Donghyuck's eyes, however, was the black-haired boy sitting at the end of the table, nodding along to whatever they were saying. 

"Morning, Donghyuck," One of them greeted him, and Donghyuck felt bad for not knowing their name, so just quickly smiled at them, whispering something back and taking a seat beside Mark. "Sorry to have called you on such short notice, but we have something extremely important to discuss with you."

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked, and Donghyuck pretended to not notice the sly hand that crept into his knee, patting him as if he was patting a child. In all honesty, the pat did help calm Donghyuck's nerves a little. Sitting in a room, surrounded by the people who make all the decisions here, it was quite overwhelming, especially since all he wanted to do when he entered the room was meet his boyfriend and maybe smother him in kisses.

"Oh, no! Nothing is wrong!" One of the lady's quickly dismissed all the negative thoughts that pooled into the couple's head. "Instead of something bad, we've actually got some interesting news."

"Something that could either benefit your careers or—" Soo-Man stopped himself, closing his eyes and letting the suspense fill in the gap he created. Donghyuck's leg began to bounce and Mark's hand tried to hold him down, failing and instead of hitting his hand under the table. "Something that could ruin your lives in the future.". 

"What could that possibly be?" Donghyuck finally asked, and his hand trailed up Mark's fingers in an attempt to relax and take this information casually, but the nervousness took over again.

"We got a call from a variety show," He explained leaning forward on the table and intertwining his hands. He placed his chin on his knuckles and looked at the two youngest males in the room, his eyes piercing through both of them (and they honestly had no idea what he was doing). "This show is well known, liked by many, and people from this company have been on it before."

"That's...nice?" Mark said, raising his eyebrows and stealing a glance at Donghyuck, who mirrored his expression. "Did NCT get called on it?"

"Yes," Soo-Man hummed, flashing a quick smile, one that he meant he had a good idea in his mind, before looking across the room. "And no."

"What do you mean?" Donghyuck internally groaned. The exchange of words between Mark and the managers was getting tiring, and he just wanted to leave. He didn't even want to come here in the first place, only dragging himself here because of Mark. 

"What I mean is that—" He ran a hand through his hair, looking across the room, and Donghyuck just wanted to get up and leave at this point. "The show only want you two."

"Huh?" Donghyuck blurted, surprised by the answer before looking at Mark. "Why us? And what show is this?"

He had an idea why they would want Mark since he was one of the most popular members. But he was confused as to why he was being called. Donghyuck knew he was great at variety shows, all the energy that was bottled up inside him during interviews and other shows, it all came out through jokes and dancing. However, what kind of show would want only Donghyuck and Mark, especially since they worked so well with the whole group, and got awkward when alone.

"The show is, 'We Got Married', and they want you two because you are part of the younger generation," Soo-Man said, finally dropping the bomb of the news that seemed a lot worse than what Donghyuck had anticipated it to be. "After noticing how the people of Korea were against gay relationships, but alright with shipping their favourite idols together, the show decided to pick some young generation idols and ask them to pretend to be gay.

"They chose you two, since your pairing is quite popular, and wanted you guys to be role models for society, in an attempt to show them that same-sex relationships are normal and should be accepted." He finished, and then let out a sigh. "We know you two aren't gay or have ever thought of each other in that way," (Donghyuck wanted to laugh, but Mark's grip on his leg reminded him not to), "But we need to do this. It could benefit the company since international fans would be pleased by our work, and you two would gain popularity for being the first couple on their show that are both males."

Soo-Man let his hands drop down to the table, his back straightening and he smiled softly.

"Of course, if you two are alright with that, then we'll accept their offer."

Donghyuck side glanced Mark, who sent him a small smile before looking back at Soo-Man. He nodded and watched as the entire table lit up. The dark mood they had before (most probably because they were scared the two would reject the offer) immediately dispersed and then happily clapped their hands.

"That's great! So now we'll inform them," Someone said, but Donghyuck couldn't care less anymore. He got up, bowed at them before grabbing Mark's hand and dragging him out of the room. 

"Slow down Hyuck," Mark laughed, but let the younger lead him through the building. The entire the resting room, glad to see that there was no one around, and then took a seat on one of the sofas. 

"You're finally back," Donghyuck wrapped his arm around Mark's waist, pulling him into a hug and sinking his body weight on him. 

"I wasn't gone for that  _ long _ ," Mark giggled, and then brought a hand to Donghyuck's hair, patting it softly and running his fingers through the tangled strands, softly picking at them and opening them up. "So what do you think of the show?"

"It's cool," The younger replied, stuffing his face into Mark's neck and humming. "It's nice to seen them trying to change the views of society, and I guess it makes sense for them to use idols to do this since they're pretty much the biggest type of celebrities here."

"Yeah," Mark snaked his arm around Donghyuck and guided him up. He cupped the younger's cheeks, pinching them slightly (which gained a punch from him) before leaning forwards. He watched in amusement as Donghyuck's eyes fluttered closed. With a chuckle, he pressed his lips against Donghyuck's eyelid, loving the way the younger scrunched his nose in disappointment.

"Cheesy," Donghyuck huffed, and then sat up on the sofa, so that he could kiss Mark. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door opened and the rest of the members filed in. "Great…"

"Congrats you guys!" Johnny yelled, and his voice bounced around the room, causing everyone to grimace at the sound. "You get to act like a real couple on camera now."

_ Oh yeah, _ Donghyuck thought, and a smile crept up his face. He had always wanted to hold Mark's hand in public, without the older pushing him away with fake annoyance. He always wanted to give Mark a kiss, so that he could tell the fans that they should back off and leave them alone. Now he had his chance. 

"So, let's split the group into two families."


End file.
